Poor Fool
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Something seemed to be playing on Merlin's mind and Arthur was determined to get to the bottom of it. For one thing; he was his friend, king and master. For another thing; reports were boring and it seemed like a better thing to do.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

_Started off as a short drabble for something and then I once again extended it a little. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"For heaven's sake, Merlin, what is wrong with you?"

Arthur couldn't help but stare at his servant as he stood over him, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. They had returned from freeing the knights, escaping slavers and Morgana in the process and arrived home safely only to find that Gwen had already dealt with the traitor and the kingdom was safe once again. He even had a new knight to finish off what Arthur thought should be a good day. It was a time where he could actually relax rather than having to think about the list of chores that were awaiting the king.

But for some reason, Merlin seemed to be sulking.

Arthur had learnt over the last few years that when Merlin sulked, it tended to be for a good reason. So despite hiding his concern with annoyance, Arthur had to admit that he was worried. He fully intended to find out what was troubling Merlin, no matter what it took.

To start with, Arthur thought it was because of Mordred. Why Merlin would have something against the young man who had saved their lives, Arthur had no idea. But then again, this was Merlin, he often had no idea what was going through his servant's head. He had been on edge and in a strange mood ever since they had escaped the slavers. No, Arthur knew it was slightly later than that. The frown had appeared on Merlin's face the second that Arthur made it apparent that he was going to let Mordred live. It was the best decision he could have made that day, for Arthur knew that Morgana would have carried through with her threat to kill him if the young man hadn't been there.

Yet something was niggling away at the king, telling him that wasn't the case. This wasn't about Mordred – although Merlin was far from happy about that situation. This was about something else; something personal if Arthur wasn't very much mistaken. After Merlin being by his side for so many years now, Arthur had grown rather adept at judging the man's moods. Of course, he often just ignored them. Running a kingdom was more important than how his servant was feeling. But this time, there was no emergency demanding his attention and Arthur was now taking it as a personal challenge to try and get Merlin to talk.

The servant in question simply shrugged and continued to polish the same spot on Arthur's armour. Not that the king would admit it, but Merlin had become goo-competent at some jobs over the years and keeping the king's armour in top shape was one of them. Arthur was grateful; he knew the damage caused to a man if his protection hadn't been treated correctly. At least Merlin wanted him alive. But Merlin had been going over the same spot for the last few moments repeatedly. His lack of clanking around with the metal was what had drawn Arthur's attention in the first place and now the king's worry had only grown. He had been trying to do reports, yet the noise of the metal was the only thing distracting him. Normally, he couldn't get Merlin to be quiet. Today, it seemed that his challenge would be getting his servant to actually talk to him.

He had sat back and watched for a few moments, leading to the conclusion that Merlin seemed to be in some sort of strop, Arthur had let his mind replay over the last few days since their return and realised this mood had been going on since they had got back. Merlin, like everyone else, had been pleased to get home and get back to Gaius. But after that initial jubilation had worn off, there had been a constant frown on his face. And for the life of him, Arthur had absolutely no idea why. He would have thought Merlin would be glad to be back in the warmth with regular meals; he had certainly complained enough about the contrary while they had been out there.

"Nothing." Merlin's voice was clipped and controlled. Despite his body language saying otherwise, his voice was clearly trying to control his emotions so that Arthur didn't realise he was less than happy.

The King rolled his eyes. He used to think that all Merlin did was moan. But over the years, he had got to know his servant better than that. Merlin didn't moan, not if it was something concerning him personally. He would rant for the whole kingdom if he thought Arthur was being unfair, but he never complained if there was something on his own mind. Arthur didn't know whether to be touched or infuriated by it and seemed to settle for some strange feeling in-between the two. Today, however, Arthur was a king with a quest; and that quest was to get Merlin to open up, no matter what it took.

"Wrong answer; try again."

"It's nothing."

"_Mer_lin," not knowing what else to do, Arthur picked up the closest cushion and threw it at his manservant. He had given up on the reports and had ended up sprawled over his bed as he watched Merlin and tried to work out what sort of mood his servant was in. It wasn't often he got the chance any longer, but Guinevere was performing her own duties and Arthur was making the most of the opportunity. Merlin let the cushion hit him, then simply returned to task. That had Arthur sitting up, a frown firmly on his own face. He knew without a doubt – just in case all the previous signs hadn't signalled it – that something was seriously wrong with his servant. Merlin _always_ retaliated.

"Merlin…"

"It's nothing, Arthur, just drop it." Stunned, the king stared at his servant, but Merlin didn't seem to realise what he had just said. Normally, Merlin would love the chance to try and tell the king what to do. But this time, it was as if he was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Arthur was even in the room.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," Arthur continued in a softer voice. Whatever this was, Merlin wasn't feeling inclined to share. But if he was at the point where he was snapping at his king – with annoyance in his voice rather than a fond teasing that Arthur had become used to over the years – then there could be no denying that something was very wrong. Arthur felt blind for missing it, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had Merlin in a bad mood. He also couldn't help but worry about whether it was something serious, or something about Gaius. Surely Merlin would tell him if there was something wrong with the physician, for he would want Arthur to try and order Gaius to rest or whatever it was that was needed. Slipping from the edge of the bed, Arthur crouched next to his servant. The rag Merlin had been using to clean was gripped in a death-grip in his hand, his knuckles white.

"What is it?" Arthur tried to tug the rag from his servant, but Merlin clung on. Arthur wasn't even sure if he realised what he was doing or whether it was just a reaction.

"Do you really think I'm your fool?" Merlin blurted out suddenly, almost as if he had come to a decision finally to share what was on his mind.

Arthur blinked, unable to believe what he had just heard. After everything that they had just been through, that was what had Merlin upset? Never mind being taken by slavers, only just escaping, finding a way to save the others, only just avoiding an encounter with Morgana, let alone the journey home… Merlin was focusing on something that Annis had said in passing. Arthur hadn't given it much thought – he had been too grateful to the Queen for giving them safe passage, but it was clear it had stuck in Merlin's mind.

"Excuse me?" Arthur knew the disbelief was obvious in his voice and Merlin glanced at him. To the king's horror, his eyes were burning with what looked suspiciously like tears.

"I'm not, Arthur. You can joke and tease all you like. I'll serve you to the end of our days, you know that. But I'm not going to just act as if I'm there to entertain you all whenever you fancy it. That's what you employ Court Jesters for. So unless you've changed my job title without telling me…"

"Why has this got to you so much?" Arthur was genuinely confused. He had insulted Merlin so many times over the years that he had lost track. Yet for some reason, this had touched a nerve. Merlin shrugged, a blush beginning to rise up his cheeks as he clearly realised how ridiculous he was being.

"Nothing."

"Merlin." Arthur ran a hand over his eyes. He was fed up of hearing that word from his servant. Not to mention that he somehow had the feeling he was the one responsible for this mess and he couldn't work out why. "You know she only thinks that because you were being an idiot the first time she met you."

"So were you."

"I'm the king; that protects me against being a fool." Merlin's lips twitched and Arthur felt himself relax as he settled into a more comfortable position. If that hadn't worked, he wasn't entirely sure what he would have done to try and get through to the Merlin he knew (and relied on) rather than this moody version. Arthur found his mind was racing over everything that had just happened. As he thought back to all the conversations when they had had time just the two of them, Arthur had a feeling he knew what was troubling the servant. Arthur had allowed Annis to address Merlin as his fool, while at the same time discovering talents he didn't know his friend had.

Merlin wanted reassurance. He wanted to know that Arthur didn't seem him as a fool, even after all these years. Another monarch might have said it, but Arthur knew that Merlin didn't just seem him as a king. He saw him as a friend, and Arthur's lack of argument on his behalf had clearly made the servant question things.

"Merlin, I…" Arthur didn't know what to say. Some part of him hated the fact that Merlin had put him in this situation in the first place. But as the younger man glanced up, Arthur took a breath. "You know I don't see you like that."

"Really?" There was hope lining Merlin's voice again and Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't realise his servant's emotions could be so easily changed, but he made sure he only had the utmost sincerity in his own voice when he spoke again. It wouldn't do to undo all of the hard work now.

"Really. You're a good man, Merlin."

For the first time since being home, Merlin looked like he was finally relax. Arthur couldn't believe how much of a nerve those innocent words had touched, but it had clearly been playing on Merlin's mind for this entire time. After all of the battles they had physically survived, it had been a few careless words that had hit his servant the hardest.

"Still an awful servant mind you," Arthur gave Merlin a small shove as he climbed to his feet and Merlin grinned. As Merlin finally moved onto another piece of armour and started asking Arthur what the reports were about, the king knew it was time to go back to work himself. He would never admit it, but Merlin's chatter was the only thing that made the reports bearable and it only took a few moments before they had fallen back into their usual banter.

But Arthur made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let anyone make Merlin feel like a fool again. Well, apart from him. Surely being a king and his master at the same time had to have some advantages?


End file.
